


【all路】异世界风俗鉴赏—雷利路篇

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: 雷利路篇梗概师徒二人目前就是在一边旅行一边进行训练与学习，已经持续了一年。路飞的梦想是在探索完这块大陆，雷利要教他的就是怎么生存，怎么战斗，以及忍耐欲望，然后再在需要的时候饱餐一顿。种族&经历设定路飞——魅魔，十九岁，是本族天赐的宠儿，体内魔力充足，并且身体能力极强，打架和做爱都很擅长，目前以世界最繁华的城市为中心向外扩散探索冒险，结束一段旅途之后会回到这个城市修养一段时间顺便去风俗店打工，吃饭的同时赚点零花钱。所有魅魔都是雌雄同体的。雷利——人类，六十岁。怪物一样的强大，外表看起来还算年轻，战斗和做爱这两方面都很有经验，当了路飞两年的老师，教导他很多，让路飞各种意义上强了不少。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Silvers Rayleigh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【all路】异世界风俗鉴赏—雷利路篇

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.设定为西幻paro，灵感来源是20年一月新番《异种族风俗店鉴赏》，也参考了其中一部分设定，也在这里向大家安利这部动漫，真的超级好看！  
> 2.是个系列长篇，每一篇都是一个单独的路受CP车，不看前后文也不会影响阅读，大家可以只挑自己喜欢的cp来吃，完全没关系的。  
> 3.异世界民风开放，大家只走肾不走心。每一篇我都写了一点感情线索给只想嗑这个cp的姑娘，而所有车都要上的姑娘也可以完全无视这些感情线，当他们只有纯粹的肉体关系，怎么喜欢怎么理解就好。  
> 4.全文也有一定的时间线，我写的篇数顺序就是攻方出场顺序，但时间线不重要，本质上这就是我为了给我吃的路受冷cp都开一辆车的爽文，大家吃肉开心就好。  
> 5.目前的出场顺序大概是红路→雷利路→马路→路奇路→卡二路，我会在以后的日子慢慢写出来，各位姑娘不要着急。  
> 6.路飞是双性。

系列二 雷利路—教导

熙熙攘攘的集市中，路飞跟在雷利身后在人流中穿梭着，一边好奇的东张西望一边向前走。  
集市非常热闹，种族混杂，店铺繁多，商品琳琅。有装修的很精致的窗门齐全的店铺，也有开放式的那种小贩售卖摊，吆喝声不绝于耳。各种食物的香气也洋溢在空气中，从气味上就已经开始竞争客流了。不过就算如此热闹，集市的地面打扫的却依旧干净，浅灰色的地砖上面不能说一尘不染，但也完全看不见明显的垃圾，甚至有些有情调的小店铺前还会栽种繁盛的花朵绿叶，称得上赏心悦目。  
“这就是这个城镇理最大的市场了，路飞。”雷利转头看着几乎是目不暇接的路飞，忍不住微笑了起来：“有什么想要的吗？这些钱给你，我们分头采购吧。买完了就在那边的街口集合——别太晚哦。”  
路飞回过神，接过了雷利给的钱袋子，露出一个兴奋的笑容：“谢谢雷利！那我去啦！”说着他转身就没入了熙熙攘攘的人流中，看方向应该是奔着他早就在注意的小吃摊去了。  
雷利注视着他的背影，心生感叹：都说非人类的种族做事从来都是不急不躁的，因为他们都有相较于人类来讲更长的寿命，也就不需要像人类一样匆忙，但路飞则不然，他好像时刻都准备着要去做些什么，对任何事物都拥有十足的好奇心，这使得他整个人看上去精神勃发，充满了旺盛的生命力。  
跟他相处，总会让人忘记自己的身份，经历，年纪。雷利笑着转身迈步走向药品商店——他们来这里可不是没有任务的，采购的清单很长，接下来的旅途修行的物资要全部买好才行，当然，执行这一任务的只有他，这也算是他身为老师对于贪玩的弟子的包容。

将购买到的物品统统放进储物戒指中，雷利整理了一下腰间挂着的配件和披风，回到了和路飞约定集合的地方。事实上过去的时间也不算特别长，雷利估摸了一下，觉得路飞应该差不多将集市的小摊子逛了个遍，应该也快来了吧？他侧身为一对兽人夫妇让了道，还未来得及转回，忽然有人扯住了他的披风下摆，拉了拉——雷利顿了一下，从容转身，微笑着同来者点了点头：“哦，原来是两位美丽的姑娘啊。找我有什么事吗？”  
来者是两位魅魔姑娘，但从皮肤和瞳孔的颜色来看的话血脉应该不算十分纯正——越是纯正的魅魔，外貌就会越贴近人类，而她们没有眼白，整个眼球都是深黑的，本该是瞳孔的地方缩成了一个小点，泛着丝妖艳的红光；皮肤是浅褐色，仔细看起来似乎还泛着一点青灰。两人皆是腰细腿长，胸前的欧派堪称傲人，身上的衣服基本上穿了和没穿没什么两样。雷利抬头看了一眼自己站的这条巷口，恍然：刚刚没太注意，这里面似乎是一条风俗店街……  
他刚恍然没多久，衣袖突然一紧，其中一位姑娘十分直白且热情的撞进他的怀里，毫不客气的用胸前的软肉蹭着他的胸膛，一双媚眼直勾勾的盯着雷利瞧，里面的渴求都快要溢出来了：“这位小哥要来我们店里玩一下吗？愿意来的话，我们不会收你的费用的~”  
雷利轻轻扶住她的肩膀不着痕迹的向后退了退，让开了那对傲人的双乳，笑容依旧礼貌又从容，温声道：“在我看来，我已经是可以当你爷爷的年纪了。”  
“只有人类才会在意年纪这种东西啦，小哥～在我们看来你还年轻得很呐，魔力新鲜又丰富，比那些活了好几百年的老家伙不知道好了多少倍呢~”魅魔姑娘没注意到，或者说压根儿不在意雷利避让，继续往他身上蹭着，一边不断抛着媚眼：“来嘛小哥，不会收你费用的，你想玩多久，和几个人玩，都·可·以·哦~”  
雷利思考了一下措辞，微笑道：“不好……”  
话刚出口，忽然有个人从他的背后伸手揽住了他的腰，用力将他向后一拉，雷利挑眉，没有抵抗这股力道，顺势向后退了一步，身后那人立刻收紧手臂将他紧紧圈了起来，接着从他身后探出脑袋，以一个占有欲极强的姿态，同被雷利顺势轻轻推开的魅魔对视着，嘻嘻笑道：“不好意思，他已经是我的猎物了哦。”  
魅魔姑娘惊讶的瞪大了眼睛看着这个突然出现的竞争者，复又了然的笑了起来，暧昧的冲他眨了眨眼：“不要这么小气嘛，我们不介意共享……一次就可以。”  
“可是我不愿意。”来者顶着张人畜无害的脸笑得见牙不见眼，说出来的话却毫不客气：“雷利是我一个人的，我不会跟任何人分享他。”  
魅魔转了转眼睛扫过雷利脸上无奈又纵容的笑，暗道一句可惜，倒也没再多纠缠，只是对上雷利的目光俏皮的眨了眨眼：“不好意思，我只是没想到你喜欢的是年轻男孩儿，下一次再遇见你时，我会叫上这种类型的朋友的。”  
说罢，她搭住朋友的肩膀，两个人嘻嘻哈哈的回了小巷。

雷利收回目光，低头看向还圈着他的腰的小家伙。路飞抬起头笑嘻嘻的跟他对视，没有丝毫心虚的收回了手臂站直身体，甩了甩身后细长的尾巴，得意的眨了眨眼睛：“我来帮你解围了，雷利！已经把她们都赶走啦！”  
雷利笑了起来，他似乎想说些什么，最终却又把这些话咽了下去，只带着点戏谑的夸赞道：“啊啊，辛苦你了，路飞君。既然你已经回来了，那我们就出发吧？”  
“哦！”路飞倒是丝毫听不出他的话中还有什么别的含义，只是高兴的欢呼了声：“走吧，回旅馆去！唔……”他好像忽然想起了什么似的，拽下身后的背包摸索了一会儿，从里面拿出一块儿用叶片包好的魔兽肉递给了雷利，兴奋的推荐道：“这个超级好吃，我在那边吃了很多，摊主到最后都不肯卖给我了，说是还会有别的客人——这一块儿是我好不容易才忍住没有吃掉的哦，尝尝看吧！”  
哦——这个倒是很稀奇了。雷利有点惊讶的接过了小包裹，解开上面的绳子看了一眼里面，一个色泽深红的肉块正安静躺在那里，果冻一样的质地让人忍不住产生食欲。他瞥了满脸期待的路飞一眼，低头咬了口肉块嚼了起来。  
魅魔通常都很难忍耐和掩饰欲望，无论是食欲还是情欲，一旦尝试过那种被满足的美妙滋味之后，几乎都无法再对此加以忍耐。而雷利在教给路飞战斗技巧的同时，也在一直试图训练他的忍耐力。魅魔如果无法好好忍耐住欲望，只在需要的时候进行捕食，血脉混杂的魅魔还好一些，多去风俗店兼兼职也基本可以解决问题，但像路飞这样接受过传承的纯血魅魔，堕落成只知道做爱的淫物几乎是必然了。  
要知道在最开始认识时，让路飞主动把到嘴的食物让给别人几乎就是一件不可能的事情——雷利握着手中的肉块，心情很好的觉得自己的训练应该是出了些成果了。  
啊，差点忘了还要给他回应。想到这里雷利迅速回了神，奖赏性的摸了摸路飞的脑袋，笑着给一脸期待的他一个肯定的回答：“嗯，这个确实很好吃。”  
“那就好！”路飞眯着眼嘻嘻的笑了起来。

集市在这个时候如此热闹也是有原因的，城镇正迎来一年一度的春季庆典，旅行商人和佣兵都一股脑涌进了城内，连旅馆都是爆满的。也多亏了雷利在这里有点人脉，这才顺利入住了一家还挺有情调的旅店，在实在腾不出更多房间和路飞的强烈要求下，两人最终敲定了一个双人间，还是大床房。  
此时房间内，路飞刚洗完澡，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发趴在床上，一边晃荡双腿一边看着一张牛皮地图。这是张魔法地图，是当初分别时香克斯送他的礼物，手指点到哪里就会出现相应地方的信息，也可以在其上用魔法随意做标记。据说魔法越是高深的人就能越多的发现这张地图的奥秘，有强者甚至可以利用这张地图随机传送至这世界上任何一个角落，但在路飞手里，这张地图最大的用处便是可以标记出他去过的地方，兴致来了还能随手在上面画两笔他在当地的见闻。虽然画得很烂，但他却乐此不疲。  
雷利从浴室里走了出来，刚好看见路飞正兴致勃勃的用手指在地图上戳戳点点，似乎是在画着什么。他湿漉漉的发梢已经蓄饱了水，有水珠将掉未掉的即将落到地图上，雷利忍不住扬了扬眉毛，拿了条干燥的毛巾走到了床边开始帮他擦头发。  
“哦！雷利你洗好了？”路飞乖乖任他擦着脑袋，笑嘻嘻的扑腾了下双腿：“你等我一下哦，马上就画好了！”  
雷利下意识瞥了一眼他在画的内容，理所当然的没有看懂他想表达什么。他倒也不着急询问，只应了一声，微笑着慢慢的把路飞的头发擦干。  
“——完成了！”路飞捏着地图挣扎着坐了起来，头上还顶着条白色的毛巾，他晃荡了一下，抢在雷利之前摘下毛巾扔到了一旁，举起手里的地图凑到雷利面前：“看，这个是我，这个是雷利，然后这个是那种好吃的肉！”  
雷利注视着画上两个扭曲的小人和不知道是什么的一团乱线，面不改色的夸赞道：“嗯，你画得很好。”也许他该为路飞找一个绘画方面的老师，稍微教导一下他这方面的技巧……  
“嘻嘻！”路飞笑着把地图收了回来，小心翼翼的卷好放进挂在脖子上的储物项链里：“这个镇子上重要的事情都记录下来啦，雷利和我一起逛街，还吃到了这种好吃的！”  
……也许对于绘画来讲，更重要的是心情而不是技巧。雷利愉快的笑了起来，顺便打消了上一个念头。

“那么，接下来……”路飞收好了地图，垂在床边的双腿抬起勾住了雷利把他拉的近了些，复又整个人扑上去抱住了他。他抬起头来把下巴垫在雷利坚实的腹肌上，满脸期待的眨了眨眼睛，看上去颇有点乖巧的味道：“我已经好好忍耐一周了哦。今天可以做那个了吧？”  
“啊啊……可以了。”雷利低下头来看着自己的小徒弟，微笑着抬手摸了摸他的脑袋：“想要的话就自己来吧，记住我教过你的。”  
“……这次可以不要吗，雷利？”路飞乖巧的脸瞬间就皱了起来，颇有些委屈巴巴的道：“这个真的很难受啦……虽然也不是不舒服。”  
“单纯只是为了享乐的话，那跟我做有什么意义呢，路飞君。”雷利拍着他的后背笑着安抚他，说出口的话却是毫不留情：“别忘记我们是在上课。好了，别磨蹭了。”  
路飞不情不愿的点点头，张口念出了一句晦涩的魔法咒语。见状，雷利这才将他从床上抱了起来，转移到旅馆内配置的巨大绒球沙发上坐下，路飞搂着雷利的脖子，顺势坐在了他的怀里。  
储物戒指的亮光一闪，雷利的手上出现了一本封皮精美的书籍，他将这本书递给了路飞，示意：“接着上次的地方，我们继续读这个故事。”  
“哦……”路飞拿着书本他怀里蹭动了两下，将双腿分开跨坐在雷利的双腿上，睡袍下一丝不挂的下体被暴露了出来，而后他打开了书本翻页，准确找到了上一次读到的地方。  
雷利的双手环住怀里的男孩儿，视线越过他的侧脸投向书页，温声提醒：“有不懂的单词就指给我看，我会告诉你。”  
而他的手则熟练的彻底撩开了路飞的睡袍下摆，手指摸索着找到了路飞早就已经能拉出丝的花穴口，滑动了两下，轻轻插了进去。

下面含着雷利的手指一边读书，这已经不是路飞第一次做了，事实上，经历过第一次测试一样的sex之后，这项训练从此就被雷利定位了必修，每一次正式进行sex训练之前，路飞都要这样一边被玩穴一边读一段小说或者游记，训练在快感下保持清醒这一能力。  
而第一次的测试sex，要雷利评价路飞的表现的话，那简直就是糟糕透顶——敏感到轻易就被操得失去神志浑身颤抖，下面的水就像开闸的河一样流个不停。雷利只稍微磨蹭几下他的敏感点，往深处狠狠地撞了两下，他就几乎无法抵抗的变成了一个只会流泪呻吟，一脸痴相的淫物——虽然这确实代表了他是一个优秀的魅魔，是个能将男人榨干的尤物，但这并不是“路飞”想要的。  
他的小徒弟路飞的梦想是进行永远未知的冒险，而这样淫荡的身体会拖累他的行动 ，变成他的负担。路飞永远不会依附于任何人，他从来都属于他自己——所以增加忍耐力，学习怎样在快感中保持神志，甚至于延长达到高潮的时间，这些对路飞来说都是必要的训练。  
虽然很辛苦，但为梦想付出任何努力都是值得的，不是吗？雷利从容的开口纠正了路飞一个单词的发音错误，随即惩罚性的戳了戳他的敏感点，换来路飞的一声惊叫后，才继续用手指在他湿滑柔嫩的穴道里缓缓抽插。他仔细的摩挲过内壁每一个凸起，极富经验的施与路飞恰到好处的快感，手指上因常年持剑而产生的茧子磨得路飞读书的声线都有些颤抖。  
路飞只觉得含着手指的花穴又舒服又难耐，温吞的快感和饥渴同时占据着他的大脑，炙烤着他的理智，烧得他口干舌燥心痒难耐，就连呼吸都开始紊乱，眼前书页上本就难读的字句变得更加陌生了。  
他努力控制着自己缩紧穴道夹住手指吮吸的欲望，将注意力集中到书页上，弹动舌尖，一个单词一个单词的向外蹦着：“她的眼睛……如同，明亮的，星辰……呜啊……雷利，这里不会了……。”  
“这个单词之前读的时候有告诉过你吧？再好好想一想。”雷利扫了一眼这一行，手指从他的敏感点上移开，微笑着提醒。  
路飞痛苦的呻吟了一声，在情欲的煎熬下还要思考难题，这使得他变得更加急躁了。手上捧着的东西仿佛是一块烧红的炭火，上面的字句如同熊熊的火光一般灼烧着他的眼睛，他使劲儿深呼吸压下从身体深处泛起的瘙痒，拼命从回忆中搜寻出这个词汇，飞快地念了出来：“……充满爱意地！充满爱意地注视着我……。”说实在的，他快要讨厌死这本破书了。  
雷利愉快地笑了起来，低头吻了吻他通红的耳尖当做奖赏。

当路飞艰难的读完一整章的小说时，他花穴里的淫水早已充沛到蓄不住，正顺着他的臀缝和雷利的手指一滴滴往下落着，在地板上积攒了出了一滩小小的水渍。房间里弥漫他动情时会散发出的香甜味道，并逐渐浓郁起来，大部分雄性在这个房间里呼吸一会儿之后基本都无法再继续保持冷静——不过这个大部分显然并不包括雷利。  
雷利从容的抽出了被淫水泡的发白的手指，另一只干净的手在书脊上轻轻一划将书本收回空间，而后他摘掉路飞绕了几圈儿挂在他小臂上的尾巴，双手抱起了读完小说那一刻就瘫软在他怀里，抓着他的衣襟一边呻吟一边颤抖着磨蹭双腿的路飞，回到了床边，将他放下。  
路飞躺在床上喘着气，转头看向雷利的目光就像一只饿了很久的狼，但被情欲烧红的眼角使得他的表情少了丝狠厉，取而代之的是满满的色情意味。  
他现在馋得要命，空虚的要死了，穴道饥渴的抽搐着想要被什么填满，然而他却不能肆意地将面前的人按倒吃下，缓解这份焦灼的饥渴——雷利的课程才上到一半，现在并不是他可以胡作非为的时候，而不听雷利的话会有怎样的后果，他无论如何都不想再体验一回了。  
一只手伸了过来，摸了摸他的脑袋，雷利带着笑意的声音响起：“这次阅读你做的很好。需要休息一下再继续吗？”  
路飞偏头磨蹭着雷利的掌心，吐着灼热的呼吸，哼哼着点了点头：“我现在有点儿脚软嘛，雷利……你先躺下来吧？我休息一下下，很快就好！”  
“当然。”雷利收回手直起身体，如同完全读不懂路飞眼中几乎要将他整个儿吞下去的火热欲望一般，躺在了他的身边。路飞几乎是迫不及待的挣扎起来，手脚并用爬到了他身上，舔了舔嘴唇，翘在身后的尾巴晃悠了两下，向下探去拨开了雷利睡袍的下摆，尾巴缠住了雷利已经彻底硬起来的肉棒，缓缓上下滑动着。  
他居高临下对上雷利含着淡笑的眼睛，眨巴眨巴眼：“今天也是，只要把雷利弄到射出来，我就可以高潮，对吗？”  
“嗯，就是这样。”雷利用赞许的目光看了他一眼，点点头：“在那之前，如果你忍不住了的话，别忘记安全词。”  
“嘻嘻，放心吧，那个我是不会忘的。”路飞低下头来亲吻了一下他的嘴角，用尾巴将雷利的肉棒扶起来，对准还在不断张合抽搐着的穴口，龇着牙笑了笑：“不过我会尽力忍耐的！”  
说着他的身体向下沉去，缓缓将雷利尺寸惊人的肉棒吞了下去。饥渴已久的内壁被粗大火热的东西缓缓撑开，碾压，摩擦，路飞的喉咙里发出了近乎惊喜的喘息与呻吟。他的眼睛睁得大大，表情痴迷中夹杂着纯然的欣喜，雷利能清晰的看见他吐在唇边的一点艳红的舌尖，正抵着自己湿润的唇珠不断滑动着。  
仅仅只是被插入就能煽情到如此地步，魅魔的身体就是淫荡到了这个惊人的程度。雷利望着将他吞到底之后就静止不动，喘着气享受被完全填满的快感的路飞，伸出双手稳稳扶住了他的腰，心下却在暗道：可只有看见他的小徒弟的这副模样时，他才会这种有心下一跳的感觉。  
路飞享受了会儿被肉棒熨贴着穴道的快感，直到穴里的痒意慢慢复苏，渴望着被肉棒再次碾压磨蹭，他这才缓缓撑起身体，尝试着自己动起腰来。  
比起最开始时一被插进去就没了力气，变得只能任人摆布，现在的路飞玩起骑乘来完全称得上是游刃有余。他坐在雷利的胯上，穴里含着他的肉棒，不断的抬起腰来又狠狠坐下，同时稍微调整着角度，让肉棒可以狠狠蹭过自己最痒又最舒服的地方。  
穴里的淫水不断被他的动作带出，弄得两人交合处湿淋淋一片，粘腻又色情的水声不断回荡在这间旅店内，搭配着路飞丝毫不加掩饰的呻吟喘息和越来越高亢的尖叫，简直要叫每个听见的人都一阵耳红心跳。  
雷利作为一个精通魔法和魔法阵的大魔导师，隔音魔法本是他举手就能施展的东西，然而他却似乎完全忘记了这点，直到隔壁有人伸手拍墙壁抗议动静太大时，才捏了捏路飞柔软的臀肉，在他回神时出声提醒了句：“声音太大会打扰到别人的，路飞。”  
“哈啊……可是雷利，我，我忍不住声音……。”路飞胡乱摇着头，一边呻吟一边断断续续的说着：“呜嗯……雷利的肉棒，太舒服了，忍不住……。”  
此刻他正吞吃着他想念了整整一周的东西，穴肉又酸又痒，只有肉棒狠狠碾过时的舒爽与快慰才可以缓解一二，所以他的穴壁紧紧缠着雷利的肉棒连一分一毫都舍不得放开，仿佛少吃一口都是极大的损失一般。他根本无法停止弹动自己的身体，也丝毫不想停下抒发自己的快乐的声音。  
“不行，这样会打扰到别人休息。”雷利伸手拨开他额前的黑发，用拇指蹭了蹭他发红的眼角，而后露出一个鼓励的微笑：“你可以做到的，不是吗。”  
“唔……！”路飞委屈的皱起了眉头，却还是乖乖听了话。他用力抿起嘴唇，将色情到可以滴出水的呻吟拼命憋回嗓子里，房间里顿时安静了许多，但时不时还是会有一两声鼻音极重的喘息和舒爽又委屈的哼叫声漏出来。

随着时间的流逝，路飞颠动身体的动作越来越快速，嗓子里溢出的哼叫声也越来越急切了。快感节节攀升，饥渴了一周的身体无法自控的期待着一场久违的高潮，路飞不自觉的张开了嘴巴，他觉得雷利的肉棒再顶两下，他就要高潮了——眼前白光一闪，路飞颤抖着身体，拼命绞紧穴里的肉棒吮吸着。  
然而身体无论怎样摇晃缩紧去榨取快感，都无法脱离高潮前的这股舒服至极的饥渴，就算他狠狠地向下坐，拼命将雷利的肉棒往最深处的子宫里插，而后摇晃屁股用粗大的龟头去用力碾磨娇嫩的宫口也没用，高潮并没有来临。  
路飞颤抖着挣扎了一会儿才认命的停下动作。他委屈又急切的喘着气，慢慢从即将高潮的快感中跌落下去，身体里被快感压下的焦灼瞬间反扑，迅速燃烧至他的四肢百骸，烧得他口舌干燥，大脑空白。他离绝顶的快乐只差最后的临门一脚，却似乎无论如何也无法跨过去——雷利的魔法从来都是这么有效。  
无法高潮的饥渴要从其他地方找补，路飞俯下身去恨恨的咬住了雷利的嘴唇——任谁被强制无法高潮之后，哪怕知道这是为自己好，也总有那么一会儿无法不去埋怨罪魁祸首的。  
路飞用尖尖的牙齿磨蹭着雷利的唇瓣，磨蹭一会儿再换上舌头舔舐一会儿，以这样的方式发泄着他不能高潮的难受和委屈。雷利十分体贴的随他去了，还抬起手在他的后背上轻轻拍打，安抚着。  
好一会儿这股子委屈难受劲儿过去了，他才慢慢的放开雷利的嘴唇，直起身体，轻轻前后晃动着屁股继续品尝里头依旧直挺挺硬着的肉棒。  
雷利注视着他潮红的脸颊和微微蹙在一起的眉头，安抚性的揉捏着他的大腿，微笑着询问：“还好吗？”  
路飞摇了摇头：“虽然不太好，但是我还能忍耐……！”  
“你做的很好。”雷利朝他伸出手，路飞立刻会意的低下头去，用黑发与滚烫的脸颊去磨蹭他的掌心，看上去如同一只被调教得极好的猫咪，在尽力讨着主人的欢心。  
可惜这也只是看上去而已，事实上路飞喜欢极了雷利这样带着褒奖与夸赞的抚摸，他也爱死了雷利这样处于主导位置，始终冷静的对他的疯狂与痴迷加以引导的模样。虽然在此之后会放任他胡闹到底，彻底满足他饥渴的身体，把他干到连哭的力气都没了的雷利他也很喜欢，但如果没有这最初的辛苦作为铺垫，之后的奖赏仿佛也失去了它原本的美妙滋味。  
路飞从来不会掩饰他对某一件事物的喜爱，而他也从不会吝啬用行动表现出这种喜爱。他喜爱雷利的抚摸，于是他会低下头去迎合雷利的手掌，而当雷利想把手掌收回时，理所当然的就会被路飞迅速的叼住手指，吮吸进嘴巴里含住，不让他离开。  
如同口交一般，魅魔高热的口腔和湿润滑腻的舌尖都紧紧缠着雷利的手指不放，雷利在这方面倒是完全乐意配合他，反过来不紧不慢的用手指拨弄他柔软的舌。  
路飞后面饥渴难耐的要命，正不住晃着腰肢引导肉棒在自己的体内碾磨，而他的脸上是一个馋得要了命的表情，为了缓解这种不能高潮的饥渴，他将所有的焦灼与渴望都对着雷利的手指发泄了出来。他将雷利的手指当做插在他穴里的东西，闭着眼睛永舌头细细舔吮着，而后将手指往更深处吞，就仿佛雷利插在他嘴里的不是手指，而是另一具性器一般。  
雷利这才觉出一种令他脊背发麻，心脏震颤的快感来，这快感源于与心灵和肉体同时被人撩拨着的情动——这种独属于路飞的天真又直白的色情简直就是世界上最有效果的催情剂，雷利不动声色的深吸了一口气，垂下眼睑，强迫自己将目光从小徒弟的脸上移开。再看，就会和他一同掉进那个深不见底的情欲漩涡了。

路飞含着雷利的手指解馋，身体也再次无法自控的开始晃动起来。体内积蓄着的快感为他带来快乐的同时，也助长了体内情欲的火焰，焦躁的痒意遍布他的四肢百骸。第一次他可以忍耐，第二次第三次也可以，可当第六次从即将高潮的快感跌落下来时，他终于不想也没有办法再继续忍耐下去了，他颤抖着坐在雷利的胯上，一边任雷利替他抹去不知什么时候被情欲逼出来的眼泪，一边断断续续的带着哭腔抱怨：“雷利……你为什么还不射……？！”  
“抱歉，抱歉。”雷利一边道着歉，一边仔仔细细的用拇指替他擦拭脸颊，眼角，将他的眼泪全部抹掉。他的声音里带着些许笑意：“我也并不想这样……也许再来一次就可以了。”  
“呜啊……”路飞低低地哭叫了一声，只好再次弹动起身体，引导着体内的肉棒用力碾压过自己的敏感点以此索取快感。如同快要渴死的人拼命的喝下海水一般，他这样做只能缓解一时的焦渴，却会在之后被更疯狂的渴求夺去性命。  
于是第八次时，他连动弹的力气都没有了，整个人趴在雷利的胸膛上一边喘息一边流泪，断断续续的道：“呜呜，雷利，我已经忍不住了……我想高潮，让我高潮好不好……”  
雷利抚摸着他的黑发，温和的提醒着他：“仔细思考一下，这个时候你该叫我什么？”  
路飞呼吸一滞，仿佛才想起来这回事一般，雷利给他的“安全词”是……  
“……老师，老师……。”路飞委屈的打了个哭嗝，凑过去用额头蹭了蹭雷利的下巴，鼻音极重的撒着娇：“我想高潮，我快要难过死了……老师让我高潮，好不好？”  
“这次你忍了很久，进步非常大。”雷利用双手捧起了他的脸，微笑着：“鉴于你的努力，这次的课程结束之后你想做多久，我都会满足你。”说着，他低下头，在路飞的额前轻轻吻了一下。  
封印被解开，几乎是立刻，路飞浑身一僵，颤抖着倒回雷利的身上。他瘫软在雷利胸前，再也无法忍住自己的哭叫声，因为积攒了足够八次高潮的快感一股脑儿的倒流回他的体内，给了他一个漫长而又激烈的高潮。  
他的穴道颤抖着吹出一大股一大股的淫水，浇得雷利身下的床单都湿透了，前面的小路飞抖动着射出了一股股的精液，粘得雷利的睡袍上面都是白浊。他的表情成了一片极乐却又有些不知所措的空白，睁得大大的眼睛里不断有生理性的眼泪涌出来。  
他的意识沉没在了近乎漫无边际的快感中，外界的任何事物他都无法再感知到了，也无暇做出任何色情的反应，此刻本能的颤抖和哭叫就是他能表现的所有。  
所以现在，只有深埋在他体内的雷利知晓他爽到了一种怎样的地步——路飞的穴道几乎是疯狂的抽搐了起来，绞紧了他的肉棒拼命的吮吸着，同时不断有温热的淫水从他的子宫涌出，一波一波浇在他抵在宫口的龟头上……为了授课特意在一开始就给自己加了抗性魔法，增强了耐力的雷利都差点儿要被他把魂儿吸走了——不过也确实还差一点儿。  
做老师的，怎么可以不坚持到最后，为学生好好善后呢。  
雷利轻轻抱着在他怀里一边崩溃着哭泣一边颤抖着高潮的路飞，拍着他的后背安抚着，又低下头微笑着吻了吻他的黑发：“今天的课就上到这里，辛苦你了，路飞君。”说着，他解开了附加在自己身上的魔法，也不再忍耐，将精液射进了路飞的肚子里。  
路飞的眼睫轻颤了一下，他只觉得肚子里一暖，而后有温水般暖洋洋的魔力从小腹涌进全身，被快感麻痹的身体这才稍微有了些实感。喘了一口气，路飞终于在近乎恐怖的快感中找回一丝神智，挣扎着抱紧了雷利的腰。  
精液对于魅魔来讲是最好的补品，尤其是雷利这样强大如同怪物一样的人，他的精液蕴含的魔力丰富到恐怖，导致路飞每次吃完之后都不得不消化上好几周，才能将这些魔力化作自己的一部分。  
但至于为什么要每周都做，路飞不说，雷利也从来不问，他只知道，如果他的小徒弟想要些什么，那么他就尽量会给。而每次不做到彻底昏死过去，路飞是不会善罢甘休的，雷利轻轻抚摸着小徒弟的脑袋，等待着他漫长的高潮过去。  
今夜的时间还很长。

END.


End file.
